


Growing Pains

by GeminiAlchemist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Takes place after season 1, at least a year later, witches be tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAlchemist/pseuds/GeminiAlchemist
Summary: Luz finally hit's her growth spurt.So do all of her friends. And they keep growing, and growing, and growing....A drabble with a lil' bit of Lumity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I felt a little guilty that my chapter of Uniting Homes wasn't ready this week. I got a bit of a late start on it, but I did finish the first draft, and it's in the editing stages, but my beta reader/editor has been a busy man with his own projects, so it needs a bit more time to cook.
> 
> Until then, have this drabble I wrote in like, an hour because it amused me.

“This is just unfair.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Amity snorted.

“Yes you do, don't lie to me.”

Luz had always been rather short. She got it from her mother's side of the family, where no one made it past five and a half feet tall, and her mother was an astounding 5'4. But after meeting Gus, Willow and Amity, she didn't feel so small anymore. Witches their age were always small, especially compared to the adults, who often towered over them.

Luz remembers all the times she had to crane her head up to have a conversation with Eda, who was well over six feet when she wasn't wearing her monstrously long heels. Oh, the neck pains that gave her.

She'd also been so happy when she hit her own growth spurt, and shot up a few inches to a respectable(for her family, anyways) 5'5. She was the first in her friends group to hit a growth spurt, and for a time, most of her friends barely reached her nose, and poor Gus only reached her shoulders.

She felt like a giant. For a few months anyway.

But then her fiends started growing as well. Willow shot up like, well, a willow tree, and didn't stop until their sizes were reversed, and Luz barely reached her nose. Amity was the same, and soon it was just her and Gus as the shorties of the friend group again, and only because Gus was a year younger than everyone else.

“Oh come on!” Luz had pouted, as Willow had to reach for a pot on a high shelf for Luz in their Plant track class. “I feel absolutely dwarfed by you guys now! What happened?”

“I know it's frustrating Luz, but I'm sure you'll start growing again soon, when your next growth spurt comes in.”

“This is about it for me, Willow, I'm already pretty tall by my families standards”

“Wait, what?”

As it turns out, Witches grew. A lot. Where human teenagers did grow, it was usually one, long continuous growth spurt that stopped in their mid teens. Witches just kept having them. Willow was expecting to have at least two more growth spurts before she hit her maximum height.

Later in the day, while they were all together after school, Luz still hadn't gotten over the unfairness of it all.

“It's true, humans don't usually get very tall by witch standards,” Gus agreed, pulling out a book of human anatomy from his backpack, and cracking it open. “They usually need to suffer from something called Gigantism to reach witch height, but I think that's bad for their bodies?”

“Wait, so all of you guys are going to be giants compared to me?”

Amity had to pull herself out of a fantasy of carrying around a pocket sized Luz, and shook her head to focus on the conversation. “I'm sure it won't be too bad, Luz. I don't think I'll get as tall as Eda or Lilith, at least.”

“There is one bit of good news in all of this!” Gus interjected. Luz leaned in, eager to hear what Gus had to say. “Once I hit my own first growth spurt, I won't be the shortest in our group anymore!”

Luz's expression deflated, and she resumed pouting.

As it turned out, Amity did end up taller than Eda and Lilith, if only by a few inches(and wow, did Luz think in hindsight how weird it was that Witches used imperial, instead of metric for their measurements. Or, you know, a unique measurement system for their world. It was almost as weird as them all speaking English!). Gus sprouted to being just under that height, still being a pretty short witch at 6'4. Willow grew to the point she had to duck her head to get into certain doors.

“I feel like a little kid.” Luz complained, sitting in Amity's lap, with her girlfriends long arms wrapped around her.

“You are being so dramatic about this, I think you're very cute.” Both couldn't help but blush a little.

“You would be dramatic too if you had to get a step stool to kiss your girlfriend!” Luz cried.

Amity chuckled into Luz's hair, “Last I checked, you weren't using a step stool, and instead I was the one who had to bend over and suffer backpains to do that, but you won't hear me complaining.”

“Well, yeah, because I'm a really good kisser, duh.”

“You aren't wrong there.”

Luz fell silent, contemplating something, her legs kicking back and forth as she did so.

“Luz, you'd better not be thinking about trying to grow with magic. Last time you tried something similar, you ended up with noodle arms that could wrap around the whole house, and it was really gross.”

“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this needs a bit more explanations for it's existence.
> 
> I was bored. Explanation over.
> 
> Okay, not entirely true. I had the idea after realizing that Eda is like, really, really tall. And of course this isn't true for all witches in the show, but well, comparatively,Lilith and Principle Bump are about as tall as Eda. Belos is even taller, if he even is a witch under that mask. And at least two future fics related to Lumity that I've read have made Luz the taller of the two, so I wanted to go the opposite way by making witches get really tall, okay? Just the image of Amity towering over Luz with her usual blushing expression on her face is just kinda adorable to me.
> 
> Anyway, look forward to the next part of my Uniting Homes series, should be posted sometime in the next week as soon as it's done editing.


End file.
